Top Ten WORST Games of 2014
2014 sucked for video games and Jared is here to explain why! The list is free of easy targets like kid games, movie tie-ins etc. Synopsis 10 - The Elder Scrolls Online - Set up to be the new MMO that everyone would be playing, it hurts more when there is more build up. Combat is boring with limited abilities. With everyone on the same mega-server it was very difficult to play with friends. Jared was going to do a full review of the game, but got bored of it. 9 - Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes - This games kicks ass and is awesome. However, it should not exist. Ground Zeroes is a demo that cost $30, which was originally $40 based off of all the backlash they got. The game lasts less than an hour. 8 - Watch_Dogs - Being delayed to fix some bugs is understandable, if only they actually fixed some bugs. The UPlay service was required to play on any platform, and made players unable to play the game. PC controls are terrible, constant performance issues, and the glitches make it difficult to play. The game is like a Grand Theft Auto clone with hacking. 7 - Assassin's Creed Unity - Another Ubisoft game. This game is full with lots of technical issues. Games are being pushed out the door unfinished. Unity for some reason had micro-transactions, and the ship features that everyone enjoyed in the last game had to be removed. 6 - The Letter - This Wii U eShop game is like a basic Slender game. Jared thinks this is a horror game, made by someone with no programming or game design knowledge. But there isn't anything to scare the player as they walk around picking up objects. 5 - Rambo The Video Game - There weren't any Rambo movies to base this game off of - this was based off of a movie that came out 30 years ago! There are two features of this game - point and click shooting and quick-time events. It looks like an early PS2 game. 4 - Haunted House - This is a reboot of an Atari game that the developers didn't care about. It's supposed to be a horror game with pathetic jump scares. Boring gameplay, bad graphics, weak audio all make this game terrible. 3 - Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - Jared tried to warn people how bad this was going to be at E3, and while Jared was saying how bad it was, the producer wandered within earshot of him. This game will take its place alongside Sonic 06 in a sea of bad Sonic games. Sonic doesn't go fast, and when he does the frame rate and cameras suck the fun out of the game. There are many bring fight scenes. Somehow, there are STILL people who try to defend this game! 2 - Air Control - Air Control is the best of the worst of bad Steam games that somehow get greenlit. Whether trying to navigate the bizarre menu screens, actually controlling the plane, or shooting terrorists until they explode, this game was mocked so much that Steam had to remove it. 1 - The Slaughtering Ground - A terrible game from a terrible developer. It is another game on Steam with no reason to exist. The player has to shoot wave of enemies until a timer runs out. The blood splatters are obviously Google searched, but the developer couldn't be bothered getting rid of some of the white background. The short, looping music will make the player's ears bleed, and the graphics will make the player's eyes bleed. Somehow this game has horrible frame rate, and there is no feedback that the player is even taking damage. The developer reacted so poorly that they removed and banned comments saying how bad the game is, and even made copyright infringement claims on YouTube on videos showing how bad the game is. Hopefully 2015 will be better. Jared looks through a list of games to be released in 2015 and is horrified when he finds that there will be a new Alone in the Dark game. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos